


A guest

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: Three's Company... [1]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Billy is a precious cinnamon roll, M/M, Porn with some plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesomes, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	A guest

The rooms are quiet. A week later and Loki is still crashing on the couch. Neither of them really know what to do. Strange arms wrapping around the boy the stood staring at the sleeping god. "What's on your mind, Bee?" Teddy asked as he nibbled on his earlobe.

Billy's thoughts weren't exactly innocent at the moment, chocolate optics watching the hem of the gods shirt raise every time he inhaled. Passing thoughts recalling what the skin tasted like, they'd done it a week ago and no one had much talked about since. In fact he had chalked it up to Loki needing a place and wanting a screw, which in a way left Billy feeling slightly raw. More so because Billy was an emotional creature he didn't have to love Loki to want affection. Has strong arms wrapped around his waist, a slight shake of his head. Offering a tight lipped smile." Nothing Tee, I..I'm gonna go get ready for bed alright." He only expected Teddy to join because since that night Loki hadn't. 

Teddy nodded, letting his brace loosen and watching Bee disappear into the bedroom. After he was gone, Teddy walked over to the couch, nudging Loki awake. "Come to bed. I know that couch isn't comfortable. Loki cracked open a sleepy eye and grunted. "Wait a few minutes though." He nodded as Teddy disappeared into the bedroom. He rose, wiping his face and after the allowed time frame, he walked in the door. Billy facing Teddy and wrapped in his arms facing him. Loki moved silently. Getting on the other side and snuggling against the mages back.

Once more the feel of a warm body against his slender back came has a surprise. His mind wondering what exactly it was that Loki wished for this time. He stayed silent optics closing has he slightly rolled over. Now facing Loki he did nothing more then pretend to be in a dead sleep.

He arched a brow as Billy rolled over. Knowing that Teddy wasn't really a jealous creature, his arm snaked around Billy's waist, fingers playing with Teddy's chest as he Teddy pressed against Billy's back, his lips dancing around his shoulders. Loki's own, finding the pretend to be asleep Billy's ans immediately began to abuse them roughly. 

Warm lips met his own and instantly he moaned, palm moving forward to rest on the demigods hip. A small part to his lower lip. He wasn't quite used to this yet, both men ganging up to please him...well that would be a little selfish to assume he was the main object of desire.

Of course he was. Teddy continuing to kiss his shoulders as his hand snaked around, running along a taunt him, before disappearing into the warmth of Billy's pants and palming at his prick. Loki's hand had managed to make it to his bottom, fingers running up and down his cleft and pressing against his pucker. Lips still abusing those wonderful lips as he teased Billy's bottom lip with his tongue.

A gasp followed by a sort of mewling sound had left him, optics now opened he slowly broke the kiss.-- "N..no fair you guy are teasing meeee...oh fuck." His tone seemed to change with the press of a slender digit against his tight hole. Loki's name slightly moaned out, but the first to receive attention from billy was teddy. His own slender palm reached behind to mock the attention he was refusing.

There was a smirk that crossed Loki's face. He wasn't here for a first come first serve. A small whisk of magic and all three would be naked now. Arms moving from him as he slide under the sheets. Licking up Billy's shaft. Teddy rolling against his palm, moaning softly against his skin as he removed his hand to allow Loki control.

Cocking his head slightly his mouth managed to press roughly against Teddy's. A silent roll pressing a throbbing cock with a leaking tip against Loki's mouth. Billy wasn't sure if this was going to be last time they did this or if the three would some how manage to constantly end up entangled in one another, but this perfect. The two men complete opposite of one another.

A set of lips and teeth wrap around Billy's prick. Hollowing his cheeks and sliding down his shaft as a slight gag was heard as he reached the back of his throat. The kiss is returned with equal force as Teddy took the base of his cock, sliding it up and down Billy's cleft, pressing it against his tight hole but not going in.

Teddy was being good by not wiggling back against Teddy and had he not wanted to be-careful of Loki he would have been. Slender fingers move to tangle in dark locks.--"You two are gonna make me come quickly aren't you." A shudder rocked through his body.

"Is that what you want?" Teddy was breathless against his skin. Loki humming around his cock but his actions where slow. Teddy moved slightly, pressing the head of his cock against Billy's tight hole. He hated going on dry but loves the sounds he made.

Going in dry always hurt slightly, making him feel spread. His body seemed to arch into the action, nails scraping against tangled hair."i..if i told you what I...i..oh yes..wanted you'd think me a pervert." His teasing tone was lost thanks to the panting.

"Never." Teddy's voice was rough as he slowly made his way into Billy's core. Small rolls of the hips until he was root deep. His arm snaking its way around his waist. Loki seemed to be waiting on Teddy to move. Once he felt the quick snapping thrust of Teddy's hips. Loki began to bob his head faster against billy's prick.

Billy spoke no more of what he was thinking hips rolling into the warmth and back against the prick. His head lolled back to rest on teddy's shoulder. -- "f..fuck." he wanted more then Loki mouth wrapped around his prick.

"So fucking good, Bee." Teddy's hips snapped a little faster. Arm still.tight around his waist. Loving the sensations going through body. Loki bobbed his head faster against Billy's prick. His tongue twisting around the head, lapping at the slit. Wanting nothing more then to taste him.

It didn't talk long for the sensation to build high enough that he wouldn't last long. "LO..Loki kiss me." He knew Loki wanted to taste him but billy was being selfish.

The plea was heard. His cock released with a pop. Teddy taking the moment to drill hard and fast inside him with broken moans as Loki captured Billy's lips with his own. Once again abusing them in a rough make out.

The makeout was needed the slight taste tinged on his tongue. Pants and whimpers lost against the demi gods mouth. His own palm moved to slowly wrap around Loki's cock, he was selfish but not so much so that he didn't want everyone to come. Hips moving to roll back.

A high pitched moan was lost to Billy's mouth. Hips rolling against his palm as Teddy continued to snap his hips behind Billy. It would be long. Loki continuing to dominate Billy's mouth, moans being lost between them. 

Billy's palm picked up his thumb teasing over the slit, it took moments and the overwhelming sensations became to much. Warm cum pooling against Loki's stomach, muscles tightening around teddy s prick.

He gave a loud cry as Billy came and he felt his muscles tightening around his prick. The feeling of warmth and he saw stars as he came deep ans loud inside of Billy's core. The kiss broken. Loki hiding his face in the crook of Billy's neck as he felt Billy come and held Teddy. Billy's name and whispered I love you spoken as he too was quick to come. All over Billy's hand and their slightly pressed together stomachs.

Even though reeling from his orgasm, shocked chocolate optics moved to scan every inch of Loki's face. The i love you had taken him by surprise gaze slowly traveling to teddy to see if he was hearing correctly.

Teddy was far too busy in post sex bliss to be any hell. Pressing kisses against him shoulders before slowly withdrawing. his cock. Loki a boneless lump.

He wouldn't push it now but tomorrow he'd have his answer." Slender arm wrapped around Loki curling to his chest." I love you Teddy." He awaited his boyfriend to wrap around him.." love you too." He let it whisper before snuggling perfectly in between the two.

"Love you, Bee." Teddy snuffled close against his back. Loki refusing move as he nodded with the declaration. All he did was let his lips press against the nape of Billy's neck.


End file.
